je leurs en veux
by poom's
Summary: Cet OS se passe à la fin des chroniques. il est basé sur Susan et ce qu'elle pense de tout cela. pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lus, pas grave j'ai mit un petit résumé pour comprendre en partie cet OS . Susan, en veut à deux personnes.. qui donc ? léger C/S


Hellow tout le monde !!

Et bien voilà mon premier OS sur Narnia…

Je pense qu'avant de lire ce OS certain devrait peut être lire ce qui va suivre :

**A CEUX QUI N' ONT PAS LU LE DERNIER LIVRE :**

Alors pour comprendre mon OS, il est bon de vous dire qu'à la fin, tous les Pevensie meurent dans un déraillement de train sauf Susan, qui elle ne croit pas en Narnia. S'ils sont morts, c'est qu'ils rentraient de chez le Professeur Kirke pour parler de Narnia. Lui aussi étant avec sa servante dans le train, on y trouve aussi Eustache (le cousin des Pevensie) et Jill (une amie d'Eustache). Bref tout ce petit monde est mort. Et ses parents aussi. Leur mort à eux n'est pas expliquée (alors je l'ai inventée).

Donc vous comprenez donc que Susan se retrouve seule au monde… et voilà la suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susan comme à son habitude rentra vers 22 h, c'est à dire plus de deux heures après le couvre feux instauré par ses parents, elle trouva une excuse sur le chemin, puis en rentrant était prête à raconter son tissus de mensonge, quand elle vit que finalement… la maison était vide.

Pourquoi la maison était-elle vide ? Elle alla dans le salon cherchant un mot de la part de ses parents, rien, dans la cuisine, non plus, peut être dans sa chambre, rien non plus.

C'est vrai, sa fratrie devait rentrer se soir !! Ils étaient allé chez le professeur Kirke, pour parler encore une fois de leur jeu d'enfant : Narnia. Mon dieu, mais quand allait-il grandir ? Pour Lucy elle comprenait mais pour Peter et Edmund…

Enfin, qu'ils fassent comme bon leur semblent !!

Elle alla donc à la cuisine se préparer quelque chose.

Minuit indiquait le clocher et toujours pas de nouvelle de sa famille. Susan, alors commença à s'inquiéter.

- bon sang, mais que font-ils !!

La réalité alla frapper à sa porte, contente de les voir elle ouvrit la porte avec un « j'ai faillit vous attendre » malheureusement elle ne finit pas sa phrase voyant qu'il s'agissait de la police. Elle regarda les deux policiers et vit la tête déconfite qu'ils tiraient. Susan comprit alors que quelque chose de grave était arrivée.

- mademoiselle Pevensie Susan ? fit l'un d'eux.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Que se passe-t-il monsieur l'agent ?

- Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir avant de savoir la suite..

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Susan complètement affolée.

- Allez vous asseoir mademoiselle.

Une fois entrés et qu'elle soit assise les deux policiers lui racontèrent le but de leur venue.

Le train dans lequel étaient ses frères et sa sœur ainsi que son cousin et le professeur Kirke et sa servante avait déraillé et avait emporté aussi ses parents, qui sur la route pour venir les chercher, avait traversé le chemin de fer au mauvais moment…

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux policiers se retirèrent le cœur lourd en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

Ce qui les étonna le plus fut qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas, c'est que dans les yeux de Susan une petite étincelle s'éteigne à ce moment, la petite flamme de l'innocence, de l'amour, de la joie de vivre.

Elle réalisa qu'à présent elle était seule face au monde hostile dans lequel elle vivait… si seulement elle avait été à Narnia ! Comment ça à Narnia !! Narnia n'est qu'un jeu au quel on jouait quand on était petit !!

On… le on contenait ses frères et sa sœur, à cette idée sa gorge se serra et les larmes vinrent perler ses joues.

Elle se retrouvait seule… mais seule ne l'avait jamais t-elle était ? après tout à partir du moment où elle dit à sa fratrie que Narnia n'était qu'un jeu, il s'éloignèrent un peu d'elle, et quand elle commença à fréquenter ses amies, et à être plus féminine, alors là elle eut l'impression qu'elle leur été étrangère.

Depuis plus de trois ans elle vivait sa vie en solitaire, ses parents lui lançait des regards de désespoir, son grand frère de honte et de lassitude, son petit frère d'indifférence, et sa petite sœur, Lucy, d'incompréhension et en même temps de peur, un jour de colère même elle lui dit, qu'elle avait peur un jour de devenir comme elle.

Etait-elle devenu un monstre ? Pourtant elle était plutôt jolie de l'extérieur oui… mais de l'intérieur… elle était rongée, rongée par quoi ? Par le mensonge, par la douleur, par la rancœur, et … par l'amour. Oui tous ses problèmes ne venaient que d'une et même personne… le Prince ou plutôt à présent roi Caspian. Quoi que maintenant il doit être mort de puis trois millénaires au moins. A cette pensée le cœur de Susan se sera inconsciemment. Et puis il dut avoir une femme et avoir des enfants, vivre une vie des plus joyeuse et… STOP elle souffrait déjà trop de la perte de sa famille, elle n'allait pas souffrir non plus pour un amour qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. 5 pertes suffisait elle n'allais pas s'en mettre une sixième sur le dos…

Mais contre toute attente elle n'en voulut pas à l'élu de son cœur, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il n'y était pour rien, lui. Par contre un certain félin avec une crinière, lui y était pour quelque chose. Après tout c'est lui qui les avait fait venir la première fois par l'armoire, c'était à cause de lui si sa vie avait été bouleversée, certes elle vécue de très bons moments lors de son règne, mais l'année qui avait passé, lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait plus à Narnia, puis elle y retourna et rencontra Caspian, dans la foret, mon dieu le regard qu'il lui adressa… jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé comme ça… elle aurait fondu sur place si elle le pouvait malheureusement ayant un minimum de dignité elle garda son regard dans le sien et lui montra qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui .

Ça elle put lui prouver à plusieurs reprise lors de leur périple, puis surtout au moment où il lui demanda de reprendre sa trompe, faisant un peu l'effrontée elle, lui fit comprendre que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle et pas le contraire. Mais malheureusement, dans la foret ce ne fut pas le cas, elle eut besoin de lui, d'ailleurs elle a toujours besoin de lui, elle est devenue dépendante de Caspian, et ce baiser à la toute fin, lui fit comprendre que jamais un autre homme ne la regarderait comme ça, et qu'elle ne regardera jamais un autre homme de cette façon, mais finalement, lui a du se plier au règlement de Narnia et donner un héritier sûrement…

En repensant à ça, la rancœur qu'elle portait pour Aslan augmenta encore. Lui qui se voulait protecteur de Narnia les avait utilisé puis jeté comme de vieilles chaussettes au placard. C'est ce qu'elle pensait et cette image noire, lui noircissait ainsi le cœur.

Et maintenant… elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais était sure… c'est lui qui avait emporté sa fratrie… mais de quelle façon, étaient-ils morts pour un guerre encore de Narnia ? Impossible, ils ne pouvaient plus y retourner. Mais alors comment ? Puis finalement de savoir sa fratrie dans les pattes du lion la rassurait, mais pour ce qui est de ses parents, eux étaient morts, un point c'est tout, et c'était vraiment tragique. Ses pauvres parents, elle s'en voulait des les avoir fait autant souffrir, en mourrant ils gardent d'elle l'idée d'une petit garce, qui du fait qu'elle soit jolie se croit tout permis, mais elle le savait, elle n'était pas comme ça ce n'était qu'un mascarade pour masquer son désespoir… est-ce que ses parents l'ont vu ou pas ?

Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que oui … elle espérait aussi qu'Aslan avait pris sous son aile ses parents aussi, ça allègerait la rancœur qu'elle a envers lui… un peu.

En n'en voulait pas seulement au lion mais à quelqu'un d'autre, il lui fallu jusqu'à maintenant pour le voir, la personne à qui elle en voulait le plus n'était ni Aslan ni quelqu'un d'autre, juste et simplement elle.

Elle s'en voulait de ne plus avoir cru en Narnia, puis avoir autant exposé son cœur lors de leur escapade la seconde fois, puis elle s'en veut aussi d'avoir voulu faire comme si Narnia n'existait pas. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle serait morte, mais au moins elle n'aurait rien regretté, puis elle ne serait pas descendu aussi bas que maintenant, à traîner le soir tard, se faire aborder par des hommes ayant facilement une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle, faire semblant d'être intéresser, sécher les cours, penser plus à son allure qu'à autre chose. Elle était vraiment tombée aussi bas ?

Elle, elle qui un jour fut Reine de Narnia, fit briller l'âge d'or de Narnia, qui à présent est une légende à Narnia et qui est adulée de toutes les jeunes femmes. Elle était arrivée aussi bas. Mon dieu qu'elle avait honte, qu'elle s'en voulait.

Elle avait préférée son apparence et toutes ses choses superficielles à ses frères et sa sœur. Oui mon dieu, qu'elle monstre faisait-elle !!

De nouveau les larmes coulèrent, ses frères, Peter, Edmund… étaient… morts ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête. Par contre pour Lucy, elle n'arrivait même pas à dire quoi que ce soit, non c'était impossible, elle n'était pas morte, pas cet ange d'innocence, ce cœur pur comme il n'en restait plus de nos jour. Elle aurait préféré mourir et vivre les pires enfers que de voir toute se famille mourir. Mais après tous, ils doivent être bien ensemble.

Tout ça n'est qu'une punition ! Aslan veut me punir de n'avoir plus cru en Narnia. Malheureusement pour lui je crois à nouveau en Narnia, mais je ne crois plus en lui.

Comment croire et avoir foi en quelqu'un qui vous a détruit votre vie, qui la prise, utilisée puis jeté, soit disant que partir était la meilleure solution… non la meilleure des solutions était, qu'elle reste au près de l'amour de sa vie, ça s'était la bonne solution. Le lion avait très bien compris ce que ressentait Susan il y a de cela trois ans pour le prince, mais ça ne devait pas arriver, et le mieux à faire était de les séparer en espérant que le temps éteindrait cet amour, mais tout le monde se trompe, même le grand Aslan.

- Aslan, je t'en veux, mais je ne peux t'en vouloir, car après tout, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert cet endroit… » n'attendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna pour allé se coucher en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Susan… je te comprends. » devant elle se trouvait l'imposant lion, celui ci avait un larme sur coin de l'œil.

- Aslan… sachez que je ne vous en veux pas qu'à vous.

- Tu t'en veux aussi je l'ai très bien compris. Mais malheureusement pour moi et je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir effacé la mémoire, je ne pensais pas votre amour persisterait…

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, mais ne parlons pas de Caspian, mais de mes frères et de ma soeur.

- Ils vivent à Narnia » en sachant ça Susan eut un sourire. « mais pas le Narnia que tu connais. » le sourire de Susan se perdit ayant peur d'entendre que Narnia était encore en guerre et qu'ils avaient apparu à ce moment là. « ce Narnia là, est bien mieux, celui que tu connais a été détruit.

- Comment ? » fit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Le monde que tu as connu est mort, il était arrivé à la fin, la corruption avait pris le dessus… mais le Narnia dans lequel vivent tes frères et soeur, est bien mieux, bien moins corrompu.

- Et mes parents, savez-vous ce qui leur est arrivés ?

- Ils vivent dans une Angleterre meilleure, pareil que pour Narnia. » voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Susan, il s'expliqua « chaque monde à un monde intérieur, et celui ci est meilleur. De plus les mondes intérieurs peuvent communiquer ensemble. »

- Alors mes parents sont heureux… et je suis la seule à ne pas y être… » à cette pensée Susan se remit à pleurer mais s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, c'était égoïste de sa part, Aslan venait de lui dire qu'ils étaient heureux et elle pleurait pour elle. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle se faisait mourir, elle avait autant changée !

- Ne t'en veux pas mon enfant. Tu es la plus forte mais en même temps la plus fragile de vous quatre, et si tu es là, c'est qu'il faut bien q'un Pevensie reste ici, et tu es la seule à pouvoir y arriver.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rejoindre mes frères et sœur et…

- Caspian ?

- Oui » fit-elle dans un soupir.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête pour y retourner.

- Mais je pensais que…

- Tu ne pouvais pas retourner à Narnia ? tu ne pouvais pas retourner dans l'autre Narnia, dans celui ci tu seras la bien venue.

- Combien de temps Aslan ?

- Malheureusement si je le pouvais je te dirais que dans quelques secondes tu les rejoindras… mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Combien de temps Aslan ? » fit-elle en pleur

- Ta vie entière…

Se fut pour Susan une énorme peine et elle laissa toute l'eau de son corps s'échapper par le seul endroit possible pour elle, ses yeux bleus.

Voyant la détresse de sa protégée, Aslan, s'approcha d'elle, il pensait tout de même qu'elle reculerait, lui en voulant encore. Mais on elle lui sauta dans les bras et pleura sur sa crinière, comme durant la table de pierre. A cette époque tout était moins compliqué… pensa-t-il.

Quand elle fut calmée, il recula. Puis ferma les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, Susan tenait dans sa main… sa trompe. Elle écarquilla les yeux en la revoyant.

- quand tu reviendras à Narnia, souffle dedans, pour que l'on vienne te chercher.

- Merci Aslan..

- Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour ton mon enfant. Vis une belle vie, et n'attends pas ta mort, vis, ris de nouveau, retrouve l'amour….

- Je ne sais pas Aslan…

- Fais moi confiance.. une dernière fois. » fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je vous fais confiance Aslan ! » fit-elle en lui rendant du mieux qu'elle put son sourire. »

Le félin s'approcha de nouveau de Susan et lui souffla dessus, les larmes qui avaient perlées sur ses joues, n'étaient plus, le souffle chaud d'Aslan les avait faites disparaître.

Susan ne le sut que plus tard, mais Aslan par la même occasion, avait enlevé toute la peine, toute la rancœur et toute les choses mauvaises qu'il avait fait naître au fond du cœur de la demoiselle. Ça allait être dur pour elle, alors qu'elle reprenne un départ, d'un pas léger, le cœur apaisé.

Susan ferma les yeux lorsque le souffle chaud du lion toucha sa peau. Quand elle les rouvrit elle ne vit plus le félin, et ressentit quelque chose en elle… elle se sentait plus légère.

Elle n'était plus triste, après tout sa famille était mieux là où elle était maintenant qu'avant. Elle, allait vivre sa vie, dans ce monde qui sombrait dans les néants, mais elle fera tout pour ne pas y sombrer de nouveau, même si pour ça elle se retrouvera seule, abandonnée par ses « amies » superficielles. Mais bizarrement cela ne l'affecta pas, elle s'en fichait.

Tout le voisinage ayant était au courant de la terrible nouvelle, l'aida à réussir à vivre seule. Une voisine lui apprit à cuisiner. L'autre lui donna des petites astuces pour acheter aux meilleurs prix.

Finalement, elle épousa un de ses camarades de FAC. Mais étrangement, ne fut jamais amoureuse de lui. Après tout son cœur était déjà occupé par quelqu'un…

Un jour en se réveillant, elle se trouva dans un près, il faisait un temps magnifique.

En se relevant elle remarqua tout d'abord que ses cheveux étaient longs, comme à l'époque où elle était allé à Narnia, puis en se relevant elle marcha sur quelque chose, en regardant mieux, elle reconnu sa trompe !

Le visage de la reine s'illumina alors d'une des plus beaux sourires qu'il puisse exister.

Avant de souffler dans la trompe elle se promena, elle alla dans une des nombreuse forets qui bordaient le près.

En y entrant elle vit, des centaures, des faunes, des nains, et des animaux parlants.

Elle avait toujours son sourire radieux aux lèvres, et les créatures magiques qu'elle croisait étaient complètement absorbées par son sourire.

Finalement elle décida de ne pas souffler dans la trompe pour leur faire la surprise.

Elle demanda finalement son chemin, et demanda où vivait les rois et reine de l'ancien temps, le centaure lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa de l'emmener, car lui même s'y rendait.

En parcourant les plaines de Narnia, Susan se sentit tous d'un coup bête, d'avoir pris tout cela pour un jeu. Mais elle trouvait tout de même que l'endroit avait changé, oui les montagnes étaient plus hautes, les plaines plus grandes, les couleurs plus vives. Aslan avait raison, cet endroit était encore mieux !

A partir d'un moment on pouvait voir un château des plus magnifiques, il était près de l'océan.. C'était Cair Paravel, mais celui ci était bien plus somptueux, on le voyait de bien plus loin.

Une fois arrivée, elle remercia le centaure pour le voyage et alla dans els jardins. Qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant Lucy, avec à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Une quinzaine d'années environ.

Quand elle vit sa petite sœur, Susan eut un hoqué de surprise, elle pensait revoir la petite fille qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois, qu'elle ne fut pas pour elle la surprise que de voir une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle. Elle 'tait tellement surprise qu'elle mit une main sur sa bouche, mais était aussi tellement heureuse qu'elle se mit tout simplement à pleurer.

Lucy était entrain de couper quelques fleurs, puis elle se sentit observer. Elle vit une jeune femme de son âge. Puis en se rapprochant d'elle, elle reconnut sa sœur et lui sauta dans les bras.

- SUSAN !! tu es là, tu es revenu, tu crois de nouveau en Narnia !

- Oh Lucy, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, toi et puis nos deux frères !

- Ne pleure pas… maintenant nous sommes ensemble et cette fois ci pour toujours ! »

Elles se serrèrent une fois de plus dans leurs bras toutes deux aussi contente l'une que l'autre de se retrouver.

Lucy emmena ensuite sa sœur dans sa course et toutes les deux les plus vite que leurs jambes le purent allèrent voir leurs frères.

Tous deux étaient dans une intense réflexion lors d'une partie d'échec.

Quand ils virent Lucy débouler comme une furie toute essoufflée, ils s'inquiétèrent se demandant pourquoi était-elle si pressée, puis quand il virent la personne qui l'accompagnait, ils se jetèrent tous les deux à leur tour dans les bras de Susan.

Celle ci pleura de nouveau en voyant ses deux frères. Peter était un homme à part entière, quant à Edmund, il ne devait pas encore avoir la vingtaine, mais son regard était déjà plein de sagesse.

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner elle leurs raconta sa vie, la vie qu'elle avait vécue dans leur monde originel, elle ne leur avait pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Aslan, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait ne rien dire pour l'instant.

Puis ses pensées allèrent vers son mari, lui était amoureux d'elle... Mais le contraire n'avait jamais existé, il le savait bien, mai ce qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte si vieille la quarantaine pas plus, comment était-elle morte ? Elle ne le savait pas, puis s'en fichait un peu aussi…

Tellement contente d'avoir retrouver sa fratrie elle ne pensa pas qu'au moment du repas elle retrouverait tous ses amis de sa première et seconde excursion à Narnia. Elle y retrouva aussi Eustache et son amie. Puis elle le vit... LUI. C'était un vrai homme, dans toute la puissance de l'âge. Il était magnifique, il parlait avec une femme qui était elle aussi des plus magnifique. Quand il l'aperçu, il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas vu la tête qu'il tirait. La femme avec qui il discutait regarda à son tour dans la direction de Susan.

Susan contempla la jeune femme, puis d'un seul coup elle comprit, cette femme… n'était autre que sa femme… à cette idée le cœur de Susan se pressa. Qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois, elle aussi aurait été dans ce monde et bien sur, elle n'allait pas laisser son mari aller vers une autre. C'était évident.

Pensant à tout cela, elle ne vit pas que Caspian c'était rapproché d'elle.

- Reine Susan… vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux d'enfin vous revoir.

- Moi aussi Roi Caspian, moi aussi je suis des plus heureuse de vous revoir… qui est cette femme avec qui vous discutiez avant de me voir ? » fit-elle pour être bien fixée.

- Il s'agit de ma femme. » fit-il en la regardant d'une drôle de façon.

La façon dont il la regardait, lui demandait de le pardonner.

La soirée se passa pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Susan eut ensuite une chambre pour elle. Quand elle y entra, elle s'affala sur le lit et poussa le plus grand soupire de sa vie.

Ça y est, elle était enfin à Narnia ! Aslan n'avait pas menti l'endroit était vraiment magnifique, encore mieux que l'autre…

Elle était accoudée à sa fenêtre quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Pour être aussi familier et ne même pas frapper ça devait être Lucy. Elle se retourna tout sourire pour sa sœur, mais remarqua par la silhouette qui était devant elle, que ce n'était pas sa sœur.. Mais l'élu de son cœur.

- Caspian… » murmura-t-elle.

- Susan ! » puis d'un seul coup il le pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps. « tu ne vas pas partir cette fois ci ?

- Cette fois ci je reste… mais pas de la façon que vous imaginiez » fit elle en se libérant des bras du bel homme et en se plaçant à face de lui. Le fait qu'il l'ai tutoyé l'avait un peu surprise.

- Susan… » un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as une femme, tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et moi je n'ai rien à faire là dedans, alors vis tas vie.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! je ne l'aime pas… et elle ne m'aime pas ! nous sommes justes amis. Même si c'est ma femme. Il fallait bien que je donne un héritier… mais sache que la seule que j'ai aimé c'est…

- Moi ? » fit-elle avec un air moqueur.

- Malheureusement oui…

- Comment ça malheureusement ? non je n'ai rien dit excuses moi. » fit-elle en pensant que oui, malheureusement il était tombé amoureux de moi et à cause de ça il n'avait pas trouvé l'amour au près de cette magnifique femme.

- Susan, ce n'est pas grave ! j'ai dit ça juste pour que tu me reprennes, je n'avais pas de mauvaise pensée derrière, même si j'aurais attendu une centaine d'années avant de te retrouver.

- Une centaine d'année ? Pourtant je pensais que…

- Peut-être, mais ici, le temps va encore plus lentement que dans ton monde.

- C'est tout à fait compr…

Des lèvres coupèrent sa phrase. Et pas n'importe quelles lèvres, les lèvres de l'homme de ses rêves (rien que ça !). Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du beau roi et ils partagèrent un autre baiser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble. Plus d'une centaine d'années à attendre sa belle. Et plus d'une cinquantaine d'année à rêver de son roi. A présent, tous deux expriment l'amour qu'il ont conservé et renforcé au fur des années.

Au petit matin, Susan regarda par la fenêtre, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y aperçu Aslan au loin. Elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais la question était : de quoi veut-il lui parler ?

Un instant, ce fut ce que Susan, mit pour s'habiller, écrire un mot pour Caspian et allé rejoindre le magnifique lion.

Il était radieux sous le levé du soleil, faisant encore plus rayonner son pelage d'or.

- Alors ma chère Susan, contente de ta première journée ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point Aslan.

- J'en ai une petite idée » fit-il en riant. « certes tu as vu ta fratrie, mais pas tes parents… que dirais-tu d'aller les voir ?

- Vraiment c'est possible !

- Ne te souviens-tu donc pas, que je t'aie expliqué comment marchaient les mondes internes ?

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Allez, monte sur mon dos, nous allons leur rendre une petite visite !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas y aller avec les autres ?

- Je penses que tu as beaucoup de choses à raconter à tes parents Susan..

- Vous avez raison…

Ils traversèrent alors pleines et montagne, au grand galop. Les foulés du lion faisaient plus de 5 mètres. Il pressait le pas. Susan elle, s'accrochait à la crinière et regardait devant elle.

Ils arrivèrent à une frontière. Quand le garde vit Aslan, il le salua et le laissa entrer.

Les traits de la belle reine étaient tirés, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses lèvres crispaient, et ses poing fermés. Aslan eut vite fait de le remarquer, mais voulait qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle fit.

- pourquoi faites-vous ça… alors qu'il y a des années je vous ai dit des horreurs que je n'aurais jamais du prononcer…

- sache que ces horreurs comme tu dis, sont en fait mes erreurs, et de te voir avec le cœur aussi lourd m'a vraiment peiné, même si à tes yeux je ne suis plus le même, je veux tout de même alléger ton cœur. Tu as du te rendre compte que lorsque je t'ai soufflé dessus, toutes tes idées noires ont disparues.

- Alors c'était vous !

- Oui, et je les ai prises pour moi, vivant avec, me rendant compte à quel point tu souffrais. Et je m'en veux, alors je fais tout ce qu je peux pour te rendre la vie plus belle. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Susan, ce n'est que légitime. Tu as sauvé Narnia à deux reprises, pour cela tu as le droit de vivre une vie des plus heureuse. Tu le mérites. Maintenant vas voir tes parents et explique toi avec eux.

C'est lorsqu'il arrêta de parler que Susan remarqua qu'ils ne marchaient plus depuis un moment. Alors elle remarqua qu'elle était devant une maison, où sur la boîte aux lettres, le nom de Pevensie était affiché. Elle voulut se retourner vers le lion pour lui faire part de ses angoisses mais il n'était plus là. Elle entendit juste le souffle du vent lui murmurer « n'ait pas peur, cette rencontre te fera du bien. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ses parents en l'apercevant, se jetèrent dans se bras e l'embrassèrent. Elle eut du mal à les reconnaître, après tout eux aussi étaient revenus en arrière, ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple fraîchement marié.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle sut, que ses parents ne la prenaient pas pour une garce sa mère s'exclama jamais de la vie nous ne te prendrions pour une garce ma chérie ! » ils avaient très bien compris que ce n'était qu'une mascarade, d'où le fait qu'il ne la punisse pas sévèrement, le fait est qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire.

Ils parlèrent en suite du temps qui était passé et Susan su encore reparler de la vie qu'elle mena dans leur ancien monde.

En quittant la maison, Susan ne se sentit jamais aussi bien, elle était légère, légère, elle aurait pu flotter dans l'air si il n'y avait pas cette loi de la pesanteur.

Elle visita un moment l'endroit et revit le lion. Ils rentrèrent tous deux, mais d'un pas plus lent, parfois Susan marchant à côté du lion. Ils parlèrent du temps qui s'étaient passé ici, puis des toutes les histoires de Narnia qui avaient eut lieu après son départ, qu'a cette époque elle n'avait pas voulu entendre parler, sous prétexte que ce « jeu » ne l'intéressait plus.

En laissant Susan près du château Aslan dit pour lui même.

- la vie a été dure avec elle et pourtant elle est toujours là, toujours fière, toujours belle, toujours rayonnante, toujours amoureuse… toujours Royale ! » et à la fin il poussa un rugissement des plus magnifique possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et bien voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Après ces pensées assez obscures une bonne fin.

Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu du mal avec la fin et qu'il ne serait pas impossible que je la change !!

J'espère avoir vos avis et si vous avez une idée pour changer la suite… je suis tout ouïe pour vous .

Bonne journée !

Poom's


End file.
